


A Rose For My Affections

by pandacchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, some valentine's day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower Shop AU where Kuroko works at a Flower Shop and Aomine becomes the smitten with love Police Officer</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose For My Affections

It was a small, family-run flower shop -nothing too special about it. It sat on the corner between two popular streets, a white canopy enveloping the front of the shop, covering the array of flowers that were placed in the shade of it. The flowers swayed slightly in the early morning breeze, the aroma catching those in passing, people finding their feet moving forward towards the fragrance. They stooped low to the petals, breathing in the scents. And as the usual, they would jump back in surprise when a young man in his 20’s appeared by their side, his eyes ever so unwavering. In the end, no one was able to say no to the young man, every customer always somehow leaving with a flower in their hand, whether it was for a loved one, a relative, or even a flower to brighten up their living room.

It was this one day in particular; however a young policeman stopped in the shop, the birthday of his childhood friend was ever so encroaching upon him. Being the person he was, he had waited just before the party. He figured he should walk in hand with something this year, other than just playing it off as “too busy for work,” or “I forgot it at home,” (those all being total lies as he had merely forgotten those occasions), but she made sure he remembered the event this year.

He walked in with a pained expression, pastels and aromas hitting him from every part of the store. It was smaller than he had thought from the outside, the inside barely having any room to walk as there were vases and vases of different flowers all across the room. It was making his head spin in fact just thinking about which flower to get. He walked over to a pink flower in particular, the color reminding him of his childhood friend. Aomine picked up one from the vase, inspecting it from all angles. It looked pretty enough, he supposed. It was folded on itself in a vibrant pink, a faint white outlining the edges of the petals. As he reached for a bouquet of them, a monotone voice came from beside him, making him jump.

“Do you need any help?”

Aomine swirled his head around to the voice, his eyes widening in surprise. The voice who spoke belonged to a man his age, with large, bright blue eyes, and hair slightly longer than his own, matching his blue eyes. His frame was much smaller than his as well, standing a couple heads shorter. Around the man’s waist was a blue apron, a pair of scissors and a notepad poking out from the pocket.

Aomine found himself reddening just a little around the ears when he realized that he thought he was just the slightest bit cute, also the way the other guy’s eyed widened just the slightest and looking at him without the slightest pause wasn’t helping. Of course, he would never admit such a thing, not even to himself – especially not to himself.

The man looked at him, Kuroko, he realizes internally as he looks down at the nametag clipped onto his striped polo. He also realizes he’s just spent this time staring at him like an idiot and not answering back.

He coughed, turning away and turning his attention back to the flower in hand.

“I’m just lookin’ for a flower for a friend’s birthday that’s all,” he mumbled, spinning the flower in his finger.

Kuroko hummed in reply, picking the spinning flower from his hands.

“This you see, is a Carnation.”

“And?” Aomine cocked his eyebrow.

A small smile spread across his lips, barely noticeable.

“And,” he continues, placing it back into Aomine’s hands, “a Carnation, particularly this color, represents a certain unforgettable longing for a person. Do you feel this way for your friend?”

Aomine immediately throws the flower back into the vase as if it had burned his hand.

No way in hell could he get that for Satsuki.

The Flower Shop Boy lets out a chime of laughter, repositioning it back into the vase nicely.

“Would you mind if I showed you a more suitable flower for your friend?” Kuroko suggested, smiling at him, once again.

Aomine wasn’t sure how much longer his heart would hold out. It was one thing when he looked at him, but when he smiled it was a whole other matter. Fuck.

He straightened up, police cap in hand as he followed Kuroko over to the other side of the store, in a small corner of the store.

Kuroko’s tapped a finger to his lips, looking at the flowers that stood before him.

“Friend, Friend…” He mumbled to himself before he set himself to work. Kuroko didn’t say anything else to Aomine for several minutes, merely picking out flowers to his liking.

Finally, he had a bunch of flowers in hand, with a pleased expression written on his face.

He presented it to Aomine, tilting his head to the side.

“Do you think these will do?”

Aomine took it from him, staring at the bouquet in his hands. He had honestly never seen any of these flowers in his life.

“What are they?” He asked in confusion.

Kuroko leaned towards him, Aomine feeling the breath from his lips on his hands.

He pointed towards each flower slowly, his fingernail tracing the edges of each petal.

“This one is an Iris, it usually stands for thankfulness of Friendship.” He moved to the next one, finger lifting up the flower’s leaf with gentle strength, a warm glow in his eyes. “And this, is Ivy. It also is another way of saying ‘Thank you for being my friend,’ but also affection for this person.”

At this point, Aomine just couldn’t stop staring at him, totally captivated by the way his voice lowered, his voice sweeping over him by a warm blanket. He could also feel like a punch to his stomach the way he talked about the flowers, obviously having cared about them for a long time over his life so far.

So to say, Aomine hadn’t exactly planned for what happened next.

He had suddenly leaned forward just a little bit, his eyes closing, and the next moment he had found Kuroko’s lips kissing him for just a brief second, that he wasn’t even sure whether or not he did it.

But when he opened his eyes up again, he was met with the astonished and surprised look of the Flower Shop Boy, his mouth just a little agape.

Aomine took a step back, turning his face away as his ears and cheeks flushed red.

Why the fuck did he just do that.

Why. Why. Why. Why.

He dug into his pocket quickly, pulling out a load of money, and pushed them into his hands. After that he darted out of the shop so fast, his feet pounding across the sidewalk with his bouquet in one hand, leaves falling to the ground from the harshness of his run. He ran all the way to Satsuki’s and was breathing hard by the time he arrived. Thankfully his blush had stopped, his heart however, wouldn’t seem to.

When he returned home that evening, he flopped down on his bed, groaning into his pillow from the day’s event.

All throughout the party he couldn’t stop thinking of Kuroko’s expression, and the way he had talked about the flowers. It got him to thinking about how he wanted Kuroko to talk to him like that, to have him talk so low, as if they were the only ones in the world. He banged his head a couple times into his pillow, acting as if violence was the cure to it.

It wasn’t of course.

He then on vowed that he would never step a foot inside or near that flower shop ever again.

How he found his way to it the next several weeks, he would pretend he never knew and blame it on extenuating circumstances.

But the fact of the matter was he did find himself drawn to the place, taking the longer route to work just to pass by it.

He would try his best to hid from the window’s sight of course, Aomine didn’t think Kuroko would ever want to see him again after all.

Whenever he did pass by the store though, he would always take a glimpse into the window, looking for that mess of bright blue hair again. His eyes would always go straight for it, feeling the warmth of heat pool low in his stomach. Butterflies? He thinks he had heard Satsuki call them once. Aomine immediately scoffed at that. Men didn’t get Butterflies or whatever the fuck it was. He obviously just had a bad breakfast that morning. Yeah, that’s it. And just happened to have the same upsetting breakfast every day for the last two weeks. It made perfect sense to his logic (Thought it really didn’t he just pretended not to notice).

One day, when he thought he was being extra cautious, the day finally came when both of their eyes met. Aomine had gone just a little closer to the window than normal, feeling exceptionally more greedy in his chance to see him today, and it had failed miserably.

When their eyes met, Kuroko’s eyes went an even brighter shade of blue, Aomine feeling as if they were a light source in itself. His features had automatically softened, a smile spreading on his lips.

He excused himself from the customer he was working with for the moment, and the chimes of the bell on the door rang. To Aomine it sounded like an execution bell. He considered fleeing, looking around at all possible exits for an escape, but Kuroko had come upon him too fast for that.

“I was wondering when you were going to stop by again,” Kuroko said, looking up at him.

Aomine cleared his throat, looking down at the expectant gaze he gave him.

“I just happened to be in the neighborhood today,” Aomine mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

“So you weren’t walking by here the last couple of weeks?” Kuroko had a hopeful tone in his voice, looking at him unsure.

Fuck. He had always known he was there?

“Uh…Maybe…I was.” Aomine admitted, now shuffling his feet. Dammit.

Kuroko brightened up again, his smile reappearing.

“Is that so…I’m glad. I wanted to talk to you some more. Especially since last time.”

“Especially since last time?” Aomine asked.

It was Kuroko’s turn to blush this time, a faint pink reddening his cheeks.

“Well you kissed me. I was wondering as to why you did.”

At this point it felt like Aomine’s brain was short-circuiting with nowhere to turn. It was working at a miraculous speed for him, he could almost hear the gears turning as he went through different scenarios to say.

Because you’re cute.

Honestly I couldn’t help it. It just happened.

I may be in love with you, but I don’t know since I just met you, but all I know is that I can’t stop thinking about you.

Yeah that option was definitely out.

It wasn’t a kiss I just accidentally bumped my lips with yours that’s all.

He was starting to go towards this option until he finally really looked at Kuroko’s face, and even though the guy didn’t show much expression, he could see it all through his eyes. That look of just… Hope on what he would say. It sent his bad breakfast to work again.

Aomine rubbed his hands over his face, mumbling out the first option with a lack of grace.

“BECAUSE I THINK YOU’RE CUTE.”

Saying it, he hadn’t exactly meant to yell it that loudly, but it kind of just came out that way.

Kuroko blinked several times at the abruptness of the message, but smiled warmly anyways.

“Thank you…” he said quietly, and looked once more at him again. “What is your name? I’m afraid you never told me.”

“Aomine…Daiki,” he spoke through his fingers, slowly letting them slip down his face.

Kuroko nodded taking a step back just slightly, and bowing his head.

“And mine is Kuroko Tetsuya.”

A smile crept onto Aomine’s lips, happiness spreading through him at finally knowing his full name.

“Tetsu…” Aomine whispered, trying his name on his tongue.

“So what was this about you thinking I’m cute?” Kuroko brought up again, a teasing tone to his words.

The happiness was immediately interrupted with an “I’m fucked” feeling.

After getting to know Tetsu on a more personal basis, he finally gained the courage of going inside to talk to him more often, finding out ways to make him smile. And knowledge that he had learned through time that the smile he shows, he shows only for him. The thought makes him giddy for a whole day.

Today however, when he stepped into the shop all was different. He was more courageous in his feelings, finally trying to pick up where their flirtatious actions the last couple of week or so were taking them. It was getting too painful for him to bear.

He stepped into the shop today, with a suit and tie, a bouquet of flowers in his hands (A bouquet that Satsuki had helped him get from another flower shop).

Frankly, when Tetsu first sees him, he’s shocked, freezing in place, and doesn’t move again until Aomine is within talking distance to him.

The whole store hushed, watching Aomine with careful eyes, as well as their eyes glued onto the bouquet in his hand.

Aomine thrusts the bouquet forward with force, pushing it into Kuroko’s hands.

“These are for you.”

Kuroko wraps his hands carefully around the stems of the flowers, looking down to see what flowers the bouquet held. He smiled lovingly, holding the bouquet a little closer to his chest.

“Jonquil, for retuned affection,” he began listing out the flowers with their meanings one by one, and as Tetsu recalled the meanings of each one, Aomine felt as if his heart was about to grow legs and run by the way it was beating so fast. “Daffodil, for you’re the only one. Red Carnations, for an aching heart. A thorn-less Rose, for love at first sight. Red Tulips, for declaration of love. And finally…” He said this one the most quiet, warmth spreading across his every feature. “Yellow Tulips, for there’s sunshine in your smile.”

Kuroko looked up at him now, clinging to the bouquet.

“Do you really mean all these things, Aomine-kun? Or did you just pick them out like you did the Carnation?”

Aomine shook his head, wrapping his fingers around the bouquet Tetsu desperately held onto.

“I do.”

Tetsu smiled, and went onto the tip of toes, pressing his lips against Aomine’s.

He came back down, and turned around briefly, looking for a flower. He pulled out a rose, placing it in Aomine’s suit pocket.

“I love you too.”


End file.
